


Shattered Glass

by DownTheRabbitHole (cassir55)



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassir55/pseuds/DownTheRabbitHole
Summary: The aftermath of a mistake leaves Donnie isolated and it's up to Leo to bring him out of his own head.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! There might be more if there's a demand for it. We'll see how this goes over. No flames please and thanks!

The alarm clock beeps incessantly. Leo wonders why he sets it anymore. He gets himself out of bed after another long night of not sleeping and tries to shake the brain fog that has set itself over him over the last week.

An explosion shakes the lair. Guess that means D’s awake. The last mission didn’t go so well. Leo knows that’s the reason Don has been up the last two nights. Mikey came out of the last fight with a sprained wrist and anytime the baby of the family is injured their older brothers tend to take it the hardest. Raph has been at Miguel’s beck and call; the Mother Hen that he is. Don locks himself in his lab trying to improve anything and everything he has to make sure it doesn't happen again.

As Leo makes his way to the kitchen, he hears the clinking of pots. He leans against the door frame as he watches Mikey moving fluidly from cabinet to cabinet pulling out ingredients and pans barely looking twice at what he is grabbing, favoring his right wrist. Raph is hovering trying to help in any limited way he can. Mikey’s clearly the gifted one when it comes to cooking, with Raph as a far second. Again leaving Leo with nothing he can really do for his family. Leo tries to banish the thought but it’s always there in the back of his mind, waiting to point out his every flaw.

Raph finally notices Leo and lights up.

“Hey Leon. We got your water boiling for your tea.” He frowns, noticing the dark rings around Leo’s eyes. “You okay little brother?”

Leo smiles, walking toward the now boiling pot. “Of course! Just a long night with one too many weird dreams.” The lie slips easily from his tongue, well practiced. If only the scenarios his mind conjured were as tame as his nightmares. Leo pours himself some tea and plops the tea bag letting it seep. He sits at the table before asking, “ Has anyone been in to bring D his morning cup?”

Raph’s eyes sadden at the mention of his immediate younger brother. “No he wouldn’t let Mikey or I in. Maybe you could give it a go? You know with that whole twin thing you guys got going on?”

Leo gives a cocky smirk, “Leave it to Leon to draw my brothers out one way or another. I got this,” he says before grabbing the cooling black liquid and waltzing out the door, leaving his tea untouched on the table.

Leo tries to the door handle to the lab. It’s locked of course. He gives it a knock, “Hey D, I got a present for you!”

The silence on the other end is a little disconcerting. At least with explosions you know he isn’t thinking too hard about the events from two nights ago. Silence means D is worse off then the rest of them thought. 

“Don? Donnie? Do you need me to break out the Power of the Full Name?” He takes a breath before shouting “Dona-”

The door unlocks but doesn't open. Leo does a small air pump with his free hand before entering.

Donnie is already back at his work desk with his head down, but his hands are still. Leo approaches slowly.

“Hey bud. How you holding up?” 

Don lets out a sigh. “I’m fine. Where’s the coffee?”

Leo places it on his desk, but Don makes no move to grab it. Leo stands there waiting for Donnie to make the first move. The Game has begun. The silence stretches for two minutes then three; Leo is the first to break it.

“You know it isn’t your fault, right?” He whispers. Leo is close but he never touches Don. Unlike his other brothers, when Don is anxious being touched only makes his anxiety worse.

Don’s head lowers at Leo’s words, “We both know that isn’t true. I made a mistake and Mikey got hurt because I-.” Don breaks off before he finishes the thought. 

Leo knows Don hates this part, but it needs to be said, “You weren’t what Don?” Leo says quietly.

“I wasn’t good enough!” Don yells, hitting the cup of coffee off the desk. It splashes Don and he hisses at the warm liquid. Surprising him more than anything else. The glass shatters against the ground.

Leo grabs a nearby rag and begins wiping the coffee off of Don before grabbing the desk chair and spinning Don toward him, avoiding touching him anymore than he has to. Leo gets on one knee as Don continues to avoid eye contact. “One thing I know above all else D, is that you are always good enough. Everything you have created from spare parts and other people’s garbage has kept us going longer than anything else. The winter’s that would’ve killed us didn’t because of everything you did. There is only so much a small space heater can do for four growing turtles. Maybe Dad would’ve found another way but he didn’t have to because of you. Look at me D.” Don finally meets Leo’s eyes. Tears creating a glassy look over his eyes. “You are always good enough. You tripped. It was a mistake. Fortunately for you, I’m the master at making mistakes.” Leo gives Don a wink, “and compared to some of mine, this was nothing.”

“But it could’ve been something,” Don whispers.

“But it wasn’t and you’re looking to fix this. Though how someone fixes tripping is beyond me, but if anyone can figure it out” Leo gives Don another wink, “I’m sure you can. Now whaddya say we go join Raph and Mikey for breakfast.”

“If I must, dear brother,” some of the old Donnie leaks into his tone. Leo begins walking towards the door of the lab, “And Leo,” Leo pauses for a moment and Don looks down at the floor, “Thanks.” 

Leo smiles.“Anytime brother. Now let's see if we can get that mess cleaned up.”

Leo goes to the kitchen, grabbing a broom and heading to the lab to clean up the remains of the coffee mug. Don trailing behind him. Raph gives Leo a quick smile before ushering Don to a chair and serving him a plate of Mikey’s famous strawberry pancakes. Don’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Don likes strawberry pancakes! I anyone knows his favorite breakfast food shoot me a comment or message and I will gladly change it :)


End file.
